


One

by cherryblossomchangbin



Series: The Maze [1]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomchangbin/pseuds/cherryblossomchangbin





	One

In the beginning there was one. Just one boy in an unknown world. Alone. Scared. Confused. How did he get there? Why didn’t he remember anything? Who was he? Wait, he knew that. Chan. His name was Chan. But where was he? That was the next question. 

When he first woke up in this place he had no idea where, or even who, he was. He instantly noticed his monotonous clothing: a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He couldn’t see much around him since it was dark so he just curled up and waited, too scared to move in case something happened. It didn’t take long, maybe an hour, for it to get light. This relieved the boy because he was able to see that there was nothing around him that could be of any danger. That’s when he noticed the boxes. Small wooden crates. With a little struggle, he managed to open one of the boxes: food! Seeing it made his stomach begin to growl. He didn’t know how long it had been since he’d last eaten so he tucked in. Despite still being hungry, the boy only ate a small amount; he wanted to be careful to ration the food because he had no idea where he was or how long he would be there.

After a couple of hours searching through the boxes and finding other things- clothing, tools, blankets etc. - he decided that it would be a good idea to look around his surroundings. At first he just stood in the centre of the crates and looked, but then he ventured out. It was like an open field, a small forest of trees in one of the corners; the whole field seemed to be encased by buildings but he didn’t see any doors. Wait. Over there. Just past the trees, something caught his eye. A rectangular shape which was a different colour from the rest of the walls. The bright blue stood out against the dull charcoal colour. It wasn’t until he got closer that he realised it was a door. Hoping it might be a way out, or at least lead him to someone with answers, he sprinted over and attempted to open it. Locked. Why was it locked?

The silver-haired boy knew that there was no way he would be able to force his way through a locked door and, in all honesty, he wasn’t sure he wanted to try. Just as there could be answers on the other side, there could also be something dangerous. Deciding not to take the risk, he continued to wander around. Soon, he found a little shelter. It wasn’t exactly ‘inside’ but it was something. It was the place he had come to the conclusion he would set up a small camp in. He dragged over all the boxes and organised everything neatly; made up a bed and created storage units out of the crates. When it began to turn dark, he set up and lit some torches all around the field before going back to his camp to rest. However, being lost and uncertain, with a hundred questions circling his mind, made it difficult for him to get any decent amount of sleep.

His first night was tough. No matter what he did he wasn’t able to get comfortable or relax. This wasn’t helped though by the strange sounds that echoed around him. Since there were no clocks or any other way to measure time, the boy had no idea how long he laid in the dark, with only his thoughts for company, before he finally managed to drift off into a light sleep.

Eight. Eight blurred faces surrounded him. Who were they? Did he know them? The atmosphere seemed to be filled with joy. They were talking but the sounds, too, were unclear; muffled like when you get water in your ears. All except for one word. Just one. “Chan.” It felt as if the scene played a hundred times until the boy woke with a cold sweat running down his back. It was a dream. Just a dream. It felt so real though. As if it actually happened. It felt like a memory: a strong one, a happy one. But how could it have been. He didn’t remember anything. Except now he knew his name. Chan.


End file.
